1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a gas compressor associated with a producing oil well having a downhole pump operated by a conventional pump jack with the compressor including a piston and cylinder arrangement in which the relative reciprocation between the piston and cylinder is obtained by connecting the piston and cylinder between the oscillating walking beam and a stationary point on the pump jack such as the skid or base or samson post with the compressor including novel structural components enabling it to efficiently move gas from the wellhead into a sales line or the like to reduce back pressure at the wellhead and reduce back pressure at the formation thereby enabling the formation to produce or flow oil and gas at its maximum rate in order to increase production of the well.
2. Discussion of Relevant Art
Reciprocating piston and cylinder type compressors have been employed for compressing various compresible fluids for many purposes. The following U.S. patents known to applicant relate to compressors or pumps some of which are related to oil well equipment: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,672,815, 3-1954: 2,870,715, 1-1959: 3,016,833, 1-1962: 3,655,301, 4-1972: 3,986,355, 10-1976.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,655,301 discloses a pump or compressor associated with gas or oil well equipment in the form of a reciprocating piston and cylinder assembly connected between the walking beam and a stationary base of a pump jack for compressing gas at the well site.